


Once is an instance..

by LittleShopOfNina



Series: Commitment is Hard [1]
Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Catherine - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, i hate her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShopOfNina/pseuds/LittleShopOfNina
Summary: Vincent wakes up with a mysterious woman, and it feels great.





	Once is an instance..

This all seemed like a good idea yesterday.

 

Returning to yesterday would have made this current situation more understandable, because as it was presently, Vincent couldn’t remember a single thing. He couldn’t remember how much he’d had to drink the night before, what he’d been drinking, or for how long. He couldn’t recall when he’d gotten off work and headed to the Stray Sheep (the bar he routinely visited) to meet with the guys. Above all, he couldn’t put his finger on what was out of place about this morning because it wasn’t the migraine pounding behind his eyes. It wasn’t how limp and heavy his limbs felt. Vincent didn’t think it was the overwhelming nausea that kept him lying in bed. So what was it…? It wasn’t the fact that there was a woman in his bed.

 

It was the fact that it _wasn’t Katherine_.

 

Katherine was Vincent’s girlfriend of too many years, and the two had recently reconnected a little over seven years ago at their high school reunion. Prior to that night, the two had been friends dating back to early childhood. In elementary school, Vincent and his gang of friends would crowd around her at recess, pulling her dishwater hair or flat out stealing her dessert from her lunch box. Katherine had always been the assertive type, and had no trouble attacking the group of boys with words from books she’d read that week. This kind of rowdyruff behavior had continued up through high school until Katherine began packing a second dessert almost is if it were _for_ Vincent. That was the first time the sheepy-haired male had realized he cared about the brunette, but it was too late. After graduation he’d had to buy his own desserts if he wanted some, and life went on. Years later Katherine and Vincent had reunited at their high school reunion and the rest was history. Seven years of history.

 

Waking up with a stranger was unfailingly cause for concern, especially if one were already in a relationship. This stranger, beautiful as she was, was sleeping soundly next to Vincent almost like she belonged there. Her eyes were painted with periwinkle eyeshadow that was now smudged to the crown of her heart-shaped cheeks, and her button nose would occasionally wrinkle while dreaming. Her face was painted like a vase; smooth and glassy without a wrinkle in sight. She was significantly younger than Katherine, he could tell that much, but he wasn’t sure just how young she was. Or how _lucky_ he was. 

 

Her hair was much shorter than Katherine’s, resting neatly around her shoulders. It was parted down the center where two waterfalls of golden curls lie against the pillowcase. Her makeup was smudged from last night’s events, though she still glowed like a goddess, and Vincent could taste the faint remainder of strawberry lipgloss on his own lips as he looked at her. Neither of them had any clothes on, Vincent clad only in his boxers and the mystery woman draped up in his flat sheet, so it didn’t take too much to know what they had done. This wasn’t a sleepover. This was an infidelity. 

 

Immediately, Vincent’s heart sank to his stomach and he felt like he could puke. There was a sort of adrenaline pumping through his veins and clouded all sense of judgement the thirty-two year old bachelor had, and that had attributed to his heart slamming against his chest. _Katherine_. 

 

Katherine would leave him quicker than he could say “sorry”. Katherine would be devastated. Katherine would potentially _kill_ him if she found out. 

 

_If_ she found out…

 

Blinking a few dozen times, none of these thoughts were close to coming to Vincent’s foggy head. The impending hangover didn’t allow for any rational thinking, which even if it had, there was still no possibility the bachelor would realize what this situation actually meant. This meant he cheated on his girlfriend. There was no other way to describe it.

 

Vincent brushed this thought away for now, as Katherine wasn’t even here. She would be at work until around lunchtime, and wasn’t able to use her phone at the office. Figuring he had a few hours until she’d call and ask to meet up for some time together at their usual lunch spot, Vincent took his time turning over on his side. He had a few hours to spend with this mystery woman, and he planned to use every second. 

 

Vincent’s hands were long and lanky as he reached out to touch the peach shoulder peeking out from the sheet, and it was softer than he could imagine. Katherine’s shoulders were slender like these, though didn’t have the same lithe definition. He could count a few brown freckles and mindlessly traced them with his finger. The smaller woman beside him had shivered in her sleep from this feeling, and Vincent couldn’t help but smile. This woman’s body was thin and taught like she were physically active; which was something Katherine wasn’t. Katherine was fit and trim for her age, but the only extracurricular exercise she did was cleaning Vincent’s filthy apartment. She was thin, but this woman was gracefully cut like a statue. The blonde beauty had allowed a small smirk to cross her pink lips, and it was the first smile Vincent had seen that didn’t have wrinkles. Katherine wasn’t old (thirty-two like him), but she had small wrinkles when she would smile like this.The futon groaned much differently than it had last night, and before he could open his mouth to speak, a set of cyan eyes were already staring at him. They were glassed over from having been asleep so long, though they shot straight through him like Cupid’s Arrow.

 

“Goodmorning, you.”


End file.
